gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Co0kiitho0
BIENVENIDO(A) A MI PÁGINA DE DISCUSIÓN Antes de mandar un mensaje o pedirme algo lee las reglas: 1.Hablar con respeto. 2.No insultar. Si vas a corregirme algo que sea con amabilidad ^^ 3.Una de las cosas mas importantes que pido es que, porfavor, COLOCA TÍTULO Y FIRMA A TU MENSAJE. Si no colocas título, tu mensaje se mezcla con el anterior y me dificulta la identificación, y si no firmas no sabré quien eres y no podré responderte. ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Glee! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Encargados de Personajes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Brunoar (Discusión) 18:28 24 sep 2011 :3 :3 'Camsay :D' Buenas! Escribi a varios usuario a que se animaran a escribir una audición para el fic. Espero que resulte.. Saludos Camsay - ''Discusión'' 16:05 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Bueno, en realidad yo tambien espero que pase eso.. Si queres, creo un personaje femenino si no se registran en unos dias.. Saludos Camsay - ''Discusión'' 19:15 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias Cookiss.. Entra al chat, si queres. Estoy allí! Te dire que me encantan las fanon y siempre espere una de glee Puede unirse James?Porfavor Tenny10 02:02 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, no se si habras revisado ya al personaje que publique, me podrias dar tu opinion por favor, lo pongas o no en el FanFic me gustaria saber que opinas de ella. :) emmm para la Segunda Temporada Voy A Participar Por Que En Esta Ya Hay Muchos Papeles Y No Quiero Participar y luego no encagar el mensaje de arriba soy yo Pedrorocks009 ajaojoa soi un tanto impaciente, pero mmm cuando se sabran los resultados de tu FanFIC?? Geraaardv18 05:26 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Eltotox1234 Hola! ¿como estas? spero q muy bien, te quiero hacer una pregunta puedo hacer yo los covers de las canciones? es decir, algo asi: Sin título2.jpg KatyPerry2.jpg Te gusta? (estoy a la disposición del Fic) ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión Exijo tutoria y respuestas del fanfic. *si me tienes que quede, en los primeros 5, corro algun riesgo de perder eso en la encuesta que pusiste?... *cuando estara el primer capitulo? Espero no verme muy cruel, ni arrogante, pero es mi naturaleza. HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:31 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Covers Fic Bueno, ya hize los covers del primer capitulo, cualquier duda o problema que tengas, avisame :D EdgeGlory.jpg 3 - Home.jpg MrsJones.jpg Don't Speak.jpg BeOK.jpg 6 - Dream On.jpg Beat!.jpg Don'tLeaveMe.jpg Background 03.jpg ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 16:47 13 nov 2011 (UTC) ( Si quieres q le haga algún cambio a algun covers, pidemelo :D ) Fan-Fic Hola, gracias, me gusto :)... HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 04:51 14 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: a Jade, según yo no lo veia nadie... creo que era a mi a quien veian. Hola Co0kiitho0, te invito a audicionar al Fan-Fic que estoi realizando, tu audicion sera bien Bienvenida ... http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Geraaardv18/Fan_-_Fic_..._Audiciones_Abiertas ... Eso es todo Gracias por tu atencion y nuevamente digo... eres Bienvenido ... Geraaardv18 00:51 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Fic/2 Para cuando estrenas el segundo cap del Fic?, es que ya no aguanto las ansias de seguir leyendo y, obviamente, aparezca/n mi/s personaje/s!. Muchos Saludos!!!! ''Nevermind A Find'' Someone Like You/Me Listo! Ya tengo listo los coversde las canciones, las pongo ahora o cuando se estrene el capitulo?? Salu2 ''Nevermind A Find'' Someone Like You/Me Covers y Respuesta :D Bueno, como lo prometi, los Covers Sugar,.jpg Hey!.jpg 5 - Larygitis.jpg Watch.jpg Every.jpg Climb.jpg Clean.jpg 8 - Funk.jpg Yours.jpg Showmance-Audition-SpecialEducation-Pot'O Gold-.jpg|Move y sobre Spañolisimo, por supuesto que te dejo! PD: Hoy en la noche me voy a Argentina por el fin de semana, asi que quizas no podre estar conectado esos dias, pero hare lo posible para leer el Fic Saludos! [[User:Eltotox1234|''Eltotox1234]] Mi Discusión 21:37 18 nov 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES nada mas que decirte que ha sido un gran trabajo tu 'Fan - Fic '''he leido tus 2 primeros episodios y veo que se viene bueno, no solo por qe mi personaje este ayi, pero igual ... bastante bien, FELICIDADES!!! 'Geraaardv18 Fic Pedido. (Totox) Hola Co0ki! ¿Como te va? Oye, tengo una propuesta para el Fic, quiero q Katy,descubra el ex amor de Marký, y que juntos canten Someone Like You/Will Allways Love You. ''Solo si quieres, obviamente. Bueno era solo eso y nada más. Ojala lo pongas en algún cap del Fic De antemano, gracias. :D SALUDOS! [[User:Eltotox1234|''Eltotox1234]] Mi Discusión 22:18 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Songs! Hola Cuki! ¿Como va todo?. Te necesito para saber las canciones de Inivitationals para los covers, y sobre la propuesta de Someone Like You/I Will Always Love You, si la aceptas, te paso la letra ya mezclada. ;D SALUDOS!! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 21:18 28 nov 2011 (UTC) R: Plantilla Hola! gracias por leer el mensaje y ayudarme. Necesito una que diga (8)I Can't Go For That, You Make My Dreams Come True (8) que el fondo sea amarillo y las letras azules, y si se puede, la imagen del principio de la canción (Zapatillas de Finn) Ah! y me enseñas como hacer una?? De antemano Gracias y espero tu respuesta SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 23:53 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Links/Hipervinculos. Hey Co0kiitho0! Solo estaba checheando diferentes estilos de colores para la wiki y para verlo tenia que guardar, haciendo los cambios visibles en la wiki (Por ejemplo, el color bordo de los links para co,binar con el del fondo. El problema ya esta solucionado. Saludos.. Camsay - ''Talk'' 05:22 6 dic 2011 (UTC) RE:Episodio:We Pagina borrada! Ya esta borrada la pagina de las Quemadas! No tienes porque preocuparte mas de ella. Saludos! Camsay - ''Talk'' 17:19 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Toto Hola Coki! ¿Como va todo? Quiero saber para cuando va a ser Invitationals, ya que estoy muy ansioso de verlo. Y ademas, para hacer los covers. SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 17:45 9 dic 2011 (UTC) MashUp! Bueno aqui te dejo el Mash Up de Someone Like You/I Will Always Love You (Fic Versión) '''''I heard... that you're settled down That you... found a girl And you're... married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you If I should stay..... I would only be in your way So, I'll go but I know I'll think of you Every step of the way Never mind, I'll find Someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I beg I remember you say Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have All you've dreamed of And I wish for you joy And happiness But above all this, I wish you love.... Nothing compares No worries, or cares Regrets and mistakes They're memories made Who would have known how Bittersweet this would taste Never mind, I'll find Someone like you '' ''I wish nothing but the best for you too '' ''Don't forget me, I beg '' ''I remember you say '' ''Sometimes it lasts in love '' ''But sometimes it hurts instead '' ''Sometimes it lasts in love, '' ''but sometimes it hurts instead, Ahi ve tu a quien le dejas los solos y los duetos ;) SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:09 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Invitationals Podria ser Fergalicious (Con las cheerios), o alguna clasica, como We Are The Champions! SALUDOS!!! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Ah! y Cada 2 capitulos, ire intercambiando el diseño de los covers ;) (Slushie/Dodgeball) ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:44 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Hollaback.png bonita.jpg Summer.png Bells.png Fly.png ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 22:56 10 dic 2011 (UTC) FanFic cuando saldra el proximo capitulo? tengo muchas ideas para mi personaje... el lado malvado de Jake que sea conocido por Jade, y que cante So What de Pink (: y muchas mas que seran dignas de mi (: HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 01:44 11 dic 2011 (UTC)